


One More Night

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tumblr prompt: Klaine as strangers meeting in a bar"<br/>(Yeah, I went off on a tangent and they don't really 'meet' but ahhh well!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

Blaine slowly slid out of the unfamiliar bed he had found himself in and began to search the floor for his discarded briefs, he worked his way across the carpeted floor on hands and knees until a flash of purple in the corner caught his eyes. Once he had retrieved them he pulled on his tight, black, jeans over his slim hips and shoved them into his pockets. He slipped his bare feet into his shoes, not bothered about socks, – he’d lost many pairs this particular way and had stopped wearing them all together – pulled on his undershirt and slid his arms into the crisp white shirt he had chosen for that night, took one look at the occupied bed he was leaving behind and tip toed out of the room.

 

He quietly closed the door of the apartment behind him and breathed in the fresh air outside. By some stroke of luck a cab came down the street and Blaine managed to hail it and once inside he gave the driver directions to his own apartment and slumped back against the seat, a small smirk playing on his lips. Whatever that guy’s name was he was a screamer for sure. Blaine found himself wondering what he would think when he woke up that morning, would he wonder where Blaine went or just be happy that they didn’t have to do that awkward morning breakfast dance. Blaine shrugged; the guy probably wouldn’t even care. Danny? No, it wasn’t a D-Name… Gary? No, Blaine would remember a guy named Gary in this day and age. Adam?

 

Blaine had never been in love before, never felt that sweet tender pull to another person that transcended all emotions and, frankly, he didn’t think it even existed anymore.  All Blaine had ever felt was a quick fumble in the dark, the occasional orgasm and gratitude for the warm body for a short period of whichever evening it happened to be. Blaine was careful though, he was calculated, and he never had sex with just anyone. His partner of choice needed to have… _Something._ They needed to be able to lure Blaine in otherwise he felt the whole thing to be pointless.

 

Blaine did not equate sex to a conquest, no; it was about pleasure and fun. So Blaine danced with them, danced around them because if they could move on the dance floor, the chances were, that they were able to put that into practice when there was less clothes involved. That’s why Blaine went dancing every weekend, just looking for a good time, or just to get off, just to feel something really.

 

But, here’s the thing, there’s no sad story to the way Blaine is. Nothing tear jerking in his past, no scary family member felt him up behind the bushes at a family party, no vile ex that put him off men all together, It was just the way Blaine worked, he was sexual, he enjoyed having sex and Blaine found that having multiple partners satisfied that side of his personality. He felt that today’s society needed to wise up to the fact that we live in a sexualised time. Relishing that part didn’t make him a ‘man whore’ or a ‘slut’ or any of the other names he had been called in the past. Blaine used condoms, for oral and penetrative sex, and he had check-ups regularly, so why was the world so interested in where Blaine stuck his dick or, for that matter, who he allowed to fuck him?

 

Hunter! That was his name. Hunter the screamer.

 

Blaine sometimes wonders what it would feel like to have that connection with another person, that elusive feeling of knowledge that another male would always be there for him but as quick at the thought entered his mind it was always chased off with the image of his parents, trapped in an angry twenty odd year old marriage where if they so much as brushed each other’s hands their worlds would collapse because, heaven forbid, they could show any affection for one another despite claiming to love the other.

 

Blaine’s routine started way back in high school. Growing up in Ohio he was subjected to a lot of taunts and degradation due to his sexual orientation, he had even been beaten up after a stupid decision to go with another boy to a school dance. His parents had offered to send him to a private school a few hours away after it had happened but Blaine stood his ground, he wasn’t going to let them know they’d caused more hurt than just physically. So he carried on at public school and made a few friends along the way. His first sexual encounter was with a typical boy-next-door, Brody, football captain, claimed he was straight and loved his girlfriend even whilst his cock was hitting the back of Blaine’s throat as he fucked into his face. Blaine got his own cheap thrill out of making Brody come that night, it even became slightly addictive, the power of having another person’s pleasure boil down to his own actions. Brody had called Blaine the next day, a call Blaine never returned. Brody wanted to ‘hook up’ with Blaine or something cheesy like that but Blaine just, purely, wasn’t interested. He’d gotten what he wanted out of the encounter. He wasn’t interested in being some jack offs permanent dirty secret and if he had agreed to it he wouldn’t have met James. Or Harry, or Owen, the chess player that liked Blaine’s come being smeared on his glasses as foreplay, or that other guy from the chess team with the massive dick. Or Stephen, the first guy Blaine had topped.

 

Staying at public High School was one of the best choices Blaine ever made. Yes, people called him a slut and whispered about him behind his back but he was pretty certain they were going to do it anyway so he might as well have given them some substance to work with. Blaine never judged those that looked him up and down in the hallways. He knew people just didn’t understand the feeling it gave him. He knew some people needed stability and that they would be hoping for a life of monogamy and that was fine but Blaine felt that life was just for living, too monotonous anyway and tying yourself down to one person would just add to that. Why go through so many pains and heart aches when the first thing people think of when they notice an attractive person is what they’d look like naked. _Don’t deny it._

 

Blaine fucked a lot and got fucked a lot. Enough to know that it wasn’t any special. He never understood the films that proclaimed sex to be ‘making love.’ Sex is dirty and animalistic no matter how you do it. Sex wasn’t the be all and end all, yeah… Blaine had come so hard he’d passed out a few times and been with guys who did things with their tongues that he was pretty sure was illegal in at least four states but anything other than that was just a fairy-tale. Blaine never thought about seeing the men a second time. The men he sought out were one time bed partners, he remembered their cocks and their asses. If he passed them on the street a few months later he wouldn’t have recognised them from Joe.

 

Blaine stepped out of the cab, passing money through the divide, and entered his apartment. Looking around the darkness he shucked his shirt off and chucked in into his laundry hamper. As enthusiastic as Hunter the Screamer had been that night he just hadn’t done it for Blaine so he sat on the edge of his couch, and shoved a skilled hand down the front of his briefs. In minutes he was coming hot and hard across his abdomen and after a few wipes with some strategically placed tissues he curled up on the sofa and allowed sleep to take over.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 Hannah… or was it Harriet. Oh he didn’t know, the girl with the thick rimmed glasses. She’d asked Blaine to come along to some party down town when they’d bumped into each other buying an early morning coffee. Blaine had only met her a few times but she seemed nice enough. She was one of those arty type girls that always had a pencil stuck somewhere in her hair, whether she knew about it or not was another matter. But Hannah-Harriet-Hope, whatever her name was, threw a decent party and Blaine wasn’t about to turn down the chance of live music, a free bar and a couple of hot guys… Even it was a different crowd than he was used to.

 

Blaine pulled on a pair of, barely there, burgundy jeans rolled up at the cuff and a long sleeved black shirt, he rolled up the sleeves so they were bunched up at his elbows and laced up his dark brown boat shoes. They were in the middle of a heat wave at the moment so he knew the black wouldn’t show him sweating as much as a coloured shirt would. He added a final flourish of colour by choosing a navy blue bowtie, striped with some red to match his jeans.

 

By the time Blaine arrived the party was already packed and a loud bass was booming throughout the busy room, thudding into Blaine’s chest. Multi coloured lights were flickering on and off, lighting up the mass of bodies that were dancing off to one side of the room. He let his gaze wander over the room until he found what he was looking for. _The Bar._ He made a bee line to get to it so he could order himself a drink before he pretended to know half the people that he’d met from time to time but could never remember their name, or faces in some case. They had never made an effort to hang out with Blaine outside of these parties but he was brought up to be polite, even just for the sake of courtesy. 

 

Blaine placed his forearms on the bar top and leant forward to signal the bartender. He turned his head slightly to the left when he felt someone watching him. He tried to scan the crowd but his eyes failed to meet a target. He frowned and turned back to the bar, smiling apologetically as he realised the bartender had been waiting for his order. He ordered a Corona; he always started off the evening on a beer just to loosen himself up, and turned back to looking behind him as he waited for his drink. He knew someone was watching him, he could definitely feel it, but every time he tried to quickly dart his gaze around the room the feeling vanished.

 

Blaine quickly stuffed a dollar into the tip jar and turned around, leaning his back against the bar as he started to chug his beer down. A guy with dreadlocks came up and started to talk to him, about his college course or something that just did not interest Blaine in the slightest but he continued to smile politely whilst keeping his eyes on the crowd in front of him. He began to bounce lightly on his feet to the beat of the music as Dreadlocks blatantly stared Blaine up and down, lingering on his broad shoulders and chest. Blaine let him stare, he wouldn’t be standing at the bar for very much longer anyway and Dreadlocks wasn’t doing any harm.

 

The feeling came back once more and it felt more intense, like someone’s eyes were boring a hole in his back and he couldn’t help but feel a bit unsettled by it. Ignoring Dreadlock’s continued babble he set his empty bottle on the bar and made his way through the crowd, lifting his arms slightly to shimmy through the bodies, wincing slightly when someone’s elbow connected with his ribs.

 

He stood on his toes to look over the mass of bobbing heads for the nearest bathroom and as he span around his eyes made contact with the bluest eyes he’d ever seen. The owner of said eyes had highly styled hair, coiffed on the top of his head, a perfectly imperfect upturned nose and a killer jawline. Blaine watched his adams apple bobbed as he sucked on the straw of his drink. His face was expressionless though his head was tilted slightly to the side as if thinking about something intently. He narrowed his eyes slightly and smiled when he noticed that Blaine couldn’t look away from him.

 

Blaine turned around quickly, facing the other way, wondering why his heart was pounding and it felt like his cheeks were on fire. His fingers began to tingle as he shoved his way past the crowd and located the bathroom he was looking for earlier. He knocked in the door and waited until he heard someone flush the toilet. He tapped his foot nervously and tried to control his breathing. Something about that guy made him feel uneasy and he didn’t like it one bit. He stopped and wondered if he was feeling an instinctual reason because maybe he was a serial killer or a psycho. Whatever the reason Blaine had never reaction to someone quite like that. As a petite boy stepped out and smiled at Blaine he darted around him and ran inside.

 

Not bothering to close the door behind him. He turned on the faucet and gasped when he felt hands place themselves on his shoulders. Blaine put a hand to his face, he couldn’t look, he knew it was him. He began to splash water on his flushed skin, allowing the man to run his fingers lightly over Blaine’s shoulder. Blaine cut the water and propped his hands on the edge of the sink, still closing his eyes, willing the man to go away. But he wasn’t leaving… Blaine could smell him and he smelled way too good for any man, a cacophony of smells that was causing Blaine’s senses to swirl.  He was so close that Blaine could feel the heat pouring off of the stranger in waves, he could hear his steady breaths and then Blaine felt a towel sweeping down the side of his face. He opened his eyes and took the towel from behind him and dried off his face. Staring the stranger down in the mirror. He titled his head, again as if appraising Blaine, bit down on his lower lip with small teeth and… left.

 

Blaine looked down at the ground in confusion, shook his head and allowed a small smile to tug the corner of his lips. It was time to dance.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Blaine loved the song playing, he couldn’t place the artist or the name but it didn’t matter. He loved it. He had a guy in front of him and a guy behind him, both grinding against Blaine’s body as he moved. Their hands were everywhere, hot and sticky breath was wafting over his sweat soaked skin, he felt his hair begin to curl at his neck, trying to escape from the gel he used to tame it and that burning need to get off was also building inside of him.

 

The stranger was watching him.

 

The man in front of Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist and Blaine lifted his arms in the air and turned his head toward the voyeur watching them. He was now sitting at the bar, his delicate fingers circling the rim of his glass that was propped on the edge of his knee. He was still slightly chewing on his lip and a broadly built, short, blonde was rubbing his hands over the man’s chest. But he wasn’t looking at the other man; he was still looking directly at Blaine. Blaine offered him a smile and leaned his back into the chest of the man grinding into his ass. Blaine lowered one hand and pushed the guy in front of him away.

 

The stranger set his, now empty, glass on the bar top, put his hands on the blonde’s back and walked him to the dance floor. The stranger pulled his partner in front of his and shamelessly ran his hands down the man’s chest, framed his hands around the man’s crotch before resting them on his hips and began to dance with the other man, never allowing his gaze to stray from Blaine’s.

 

Blaine’s dance partner slid his hands under Blaine’s shirt and rubbed across the top of his jeans where his belt rested. Blaine leant his head back against his dancer’s shoulder and allowed his to run his teeth over Blaine’s tanned neck and giving his Stranger a better view. Blaine tilted his head to meet his gaze once more and saw him smile coyly as the stranger licked his own partner’s neck and Blaine watched as the man skilfully twisted his hips into the man’s ass. The blonde in the strangers arm’s turned himself around to grind his own erection against Mr Blue Eyes. The stranger continued his assault on the blonde’s neck with his mouth and teeth and Blaine could see how heavily he was breathing as he watched Blaine still dancing.

 

Blaine felt fingers slide past his loosened belt and rub over his straining erection, he moaned, and smiled when his Stranger arched a, clearly styled, eyebrow. As both of their dance partners groped and grinded against them they continued to stare at one another, their breathing increasing and expressions becoming more intense as they got closer and closer to climax. Blaine arched his hips into his partner’s warm palm and moaned when he saw Blue Eyes mouth “Come,” at him. His dance partner carefully removed his hands from Blaine’s, now sodden, pants and subtly lapped at Blaine’s come. Blaine closed his eyes and pushed back wanting to lecture his partner about being careful with strangers and practicing safe sex, just wanting to bask a little more but when he opened his eyes once more both he and the blonde partner were gone. Blaine pushed his sweaty hair from where it had fallen onto his forehead and scanned the crowd in search of them. Blaine caught a flash of his light blue blazer and his high hair as they were walking out of the front door and so Blaine turned ‘round to his dance partner and asked if he brought any condoms.


End file.
